


A Lesson In Diapers

by starrnobella



Series: Birthday Bonanza [3]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Birthday Bonanza, Diapers, F/M, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Serena lets Dan experience some of the joys of fatherhood.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Birthday Bonanza [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Birthday Bonanza





	A Lesson In Diapers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cb_w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/gifts).



> A/N: This story was written for part of my event Birthday Bonanza, an event celebrating birthdays after the miserable year that 2020 turned out to be. The third recipient of a story for Birthday Bonanza was Cb_w!
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Dan rolled over and glanced at the clock on the nightstand, letting out a heavy sigh. Turning back on his side, he tapped Serena on the shoulder to force her awake. "Serena," he groaned, stretching his arms above his head.

"What?" Serena moaned, swinging her hand aimlessly behind her until she hit him. "I just fell asleep."

"It's crying," Dan replied, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked down at his half-asleep wife lying beside him.

"She's crying," Serena huffed, her eyes fluttering open slowly to stare at the ceiling. "Babies cry. That's what they do, Dan."

Dan huffed, rolling out of bed to walk over to the crib on the far side of their bedroom. He leaned down and picked up his daughter, resting her head against his shoulder as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "Yes, but how do I make her stop?"

Serena propped herself up on her elbow as she pushed herself up to lean back against the headboard. "Have you offered her a bottle?" she asked, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand as she watched him bounce.

Dan stared at Serena for a moment before turning his attention to the top of the dresser, where he spotted a bottle out of the corner of his eye. He reached out, snatching it, and readjusted his fussy baby in his arms. "It's okay, Adeline. Daddy's got you," he cooed, bouncing her up and down as he lifted the bottle to her lips.

Adeline turned away from the bottle and continued screaming. Serena smirked as she watched Dan try to get her to take the bottle and stop crying. When he looked up at her, the panicked look on his face made Serena burst into a fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing at?" Dan said, raising his brow as he looked between his wife and his daughter.

"Just you," Serena said, smiling from ear to ear. "Well, you know she doesn't need a nap since she managed to wake both of us up. What about her diaper?"

Dan grimaced, lowering the bottle away from Adeline's face. "Can't we just skip that one?"

Serena tossed her head back with a laugh, shaking it furiously. "No, you just can't skip it because you don't like changing poopy diapers. Besides, I have changed the last three diapers. It's your turn."

Dan let out a sigh as he set the bottle down on the dresser and lifted Adeline's bum up to his face, inhaling sharply. He coughed as he held her out and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'd say she needs a new diaper."

"You know where the diapers are," Serena said, motioning to the changing table with her head as a coy smile pulled at her lips. Dan hated changing diapers more than anything, so this was going to be entertaining to watch. She crossed her arms behind her head and settled in for the show.

Dan laid Adeline down on the changing table and turned to grab the wipes and a new diaper. Just as he moved to grab them, Adeline started to roll towards him.

"Dan!" Serena warned, pushing away from the headboard and swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. "Use the straps to make sure she doesn't roll away."

Dan jumped into action, pushing Adeline back onto the changing table and grabbing both straps to wrap them around her tiny waist. He laughed as she tried to squirm out of the hold but gave up after a few moments. She let out a soft huff as she kicked her feet around.

Dan let out a sigh and turned his attention back to gathering supplies, pretending that he didn't know Serena was watching him like a hawk to make sure that Adeline stayed on the table and didn't roll to the floor. After locating everything he needed, Dan turned back to his daughter with a smile on his face. She was the spitting image of her mother, and her personality was turning out to be more and more like Serena's as well.

Taking a deep breath, Dan started to undo the buttons on her onesie and lifted them to lay against her stomach. He slowly reached for the tabs on Adeline's diaper and pulled them away from her body. It was as though a switch was flipped as the pungent odor from her diaper filled the air. Dan reached up to pin his nose shut with one hand as he made quick work of the diaper with the other, balling it up and setting it aside.

He pulled a wipe out of the container and began the tedious part of cleaning Adeline up and putting a fresh diaper on. It took him a few moments to get past the smell, but after a few moments, he lowered his hand from his nose. Dan got her cleaned up and a new diaper secured in place before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

He unsnapped the strap and picked Adeline up, cradling her head to his chest. Dan walked over to the bed, handing Serena the sleepy baby before returning his attention to the discarded diaper on the changing table. He reached out and picked the diaper up the tag, and held it out in front of him, reaching for the door with his other hand. "I'll be right back. I'm going to take this out to the garbage chute."

"Good plan," Serena whispered, cradling the back of Adeline's head as she started humming a lullaby. She scooted down and rested her head against the top of her pillow, gently rubbing her hand up and down Adeline's back as she listened to the contented cooing echoing in her ear.

When Dan returned to their bedroom, he stopped in the doorway to lean up against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He smiled as he watched Serena start to drift off with Adeline in her arms. If someone had asked him to describe perfection, the only description he could give was this exact moment.

"I'm a lucky man," he mumbled to himself, pushing away from the door and making his way toward the bed. He tossed the blanket back and climbed in beside Serena before pulling the blanket back over his lap. He reached over and wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulder, pulling her over to rest her head on his shoulder. Dan placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and one to Adeline's before leaning his head against the headboard and drifting off into a light sleep.


End file.
